Sweet Sacrifice
by Drica Cullen
Summary: Bella tinha a vida perfeita, mas por um capricho do destino, ela vê todos os seus sonhos morrerem.  Traída, abandonada e sozinha, ela renasce das cinzas e usa o seu ódio como combustível para continuar vivendo e se vinga de todos os que a magoaram.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

"As vezes as vida é cruel e as pessoas que nós amamos nos decepcionam sem chão e a dor é como o ditado já diz:decepção não mata,ensina a viver."

Eu tinha a vida perfeita.

Mas a minha felicidade foi arrancada de mim e o meu coração foi destruído por aqueles que eu amei e confiei.

E tudo o que eu sofri serviu para me fortalecer e mostrar que o ser humano é falho e não tem a menor piedade de magoar seja quem for,se isso for em seu beneficio próprio.

E mesmo agora,sete anos depois,a dor continua igual e as feridas ainda não não esqueci do rosto daqueles que me fizeram sofrer,e o meu coração ainda sangra pelo meu pequenino que teve o seu direito a vida arrancado pela sua própria avó.E será por esse meu filho que não teve direito a viver que eu me vingarei,destruirei todos eles que me fizeram sofrer e rirei deles,como eles riram de tudo o que eles mais amam,assim como tudo que eu amava me foi arrancado.E não importa o que eu tenha que fazer,ou quem tenha que tirar do meu terei a minha vingança.

O ódio me mantém forte e viva,continuo meu caminho apesar das feridas não curadas.


	2. Dolorosas Recordações

1-Dolorosas Recordações

Eu era uma adolescente como outra qualquer,tinha 17 anos,pais carinhosos,um carro caro,estudava no colégio mais caro de Forks,tinha muitos amigos e um namorado que me amava mais que plenamente feliz e amada,ou pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Edward era um dos filhos de Carlisle e Esme,amigos dos meus pais e meus padrinhos,nós nascemos e crescemos era meu namorado há dois anos,éramos o casal mais popular e cobiçado da Forks High School,Edward era capitão do time de futebol,campeão de natação, presidente do grêmio escolar e do clube de música;eu era a capitã das lideres de torcida e presidente dos clubes de literatura e fomos a perfeição em forma humana.

As minhas amigas sempre invejaram o nosso relacionamento, pois éramos o casal "modelo", Eddie sempre carinhoso e muito romântico e eu meiga e também compreensiva com as suas reuniões e treinos excessivos,que só mais tarde eu descobriria que eram pretextos pra ele poder sair com as suas "amiguinhas".

O meu mundinho cor de rosa começaria a desmoronar em breve...

Era dia 27 de Janeiro de janeiro,dia do Baile dos estudantes,eu estava muito animada e ansiosa,pois depois de dois anos de namoro decidira dar a prova de amor que Edward sempre me decidira me entregar a ele.

Alice Brandon, a minha única amiga de verdade,tentou de todas a formas me persuadir de tal idéia e Rosalie Hale,uma das muitas que estavam ao meu lado por eu ser popular,me apoiou dizendo que já estava mais do que na hora,ou Edward poderia desistir de me pela pressão de Edward, e das meninas do meu grupinho da escola,me entreguei a ele na mesma noite do baile,foi a noite mais perfeita da minha vida;mas que desencadearia fatos que até hoje fazem a minha alma noite de amor e entrega geraria um fruto,que eu nem cheguei a conhecer.

Exatamente um mês após o baile,no dia 27 de fevereiro,os meus planos de fazer uma viajem pela Europa caíram por vários minutos sentada no chão do meu banheiro agarrada a Alice,chorando,ainda sem acreditar que o teste em minhas mãos dera estava grávida;grávida aos 17 anos;grávida de Edward.

Após uma crise de histeria e pânico, e já mais calma, planejei como contar isso ao meu namorado,infantilmente me iludi,achando que ele ficaria muito feliz, que nós nos casaríamos e formaríamos uma família feliz.

Eu estava completamente enganada.

Aos poucos fui me acostumando com a idéia de que havia uma vida dentro de mim, eu seria mãee já amava de todo o coração o meu bebezinho, o meu pequeno Edward. O mundo parecia ter ganhado mais cor, eu já imaginava como ficaria com a barriga enorme, já imaginava o meu pequeno de olhos verdes correndo pela casa, me chamando de _mamãe _e como Edward seria um excelente pai para o nosso filho.

Adiei o tão esperado dia de contar a Edward de minha gravidez para o dia de seu aniversário, eu comprara um lindo par de sapatinhos brancos para lhe dar de presente e contar que ele seria papai, mal sabia eu que esse presente nunca seria entregue. Ao chegar de surpresa em sua casa meu sorriso, meu coração e os meus sonhos morreram: Edward que não me esperava em sua casa aquela hora estava transando com Victoria Houseman,uma ruiva que sempre se fez de minha estavam tão concentrados que nem me notaram,só o fazendo quando eu não mais agüentando a dor em meu peito,soltei um grito abafado e fugi dali deixando Edward apenas enrolado em um lençol gritando que podia me explicar tudo.

Desesperada e com o coração despedaçado,busquei abrigo em Alice,e lá descobri que desde o começo do nosso namoro Edward me traia e todos na escola sabiam e zombavam de mim pelas minhas costas.A dor,e a raiva misturaram-se em meu peito e como um veneno mataram todo o amor que eu sempre cultivei por Eddie,o transformando no mais puro ódio;após horas chorando e ela tentando me consolar em vão,resolvi ir pra casa decidida a contar aos meus pais da traição de Edward e minha lá soube que Charlie,meu pai,havia viajado restando apenas Renée,minha mãe,em -lhe tudo esperando que ela me apoiasse,me desse aquele abraço de mãe e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem;mas esse abraço nunca veio,em seu lugar eu recebi gritos e um doloroso tapa.

Renée foi extremamente dura comigo, ainda hoje mesmo tanto tempo depois, ainda ouço os seus gritos raivosos:

"Você é uma tola irresponsável Isabella! Como pôde fazer isso conosco que te criamos com tanto amor e carinho?"

"Eu deveria pôr-te na rua, que é o lugar de mulheres vulgares! Vais fazer um aborto, se ainda quiser ficar sob esse teto, esse maldito bastardo não há de nascer!"

E mais palavras tão afiadas como navalhas foram ditas por minha mãe. Atordoada, traída e abandonada me tranquei em meu quarto, onde só chorava e repetia para o meu bebê que o amava e que o protegeria, durante dois dias ninguém veio atrás de mim; eu soube depois que Alice e Edward haviam me procurado e que Renée os mandara embora. No terceiro dia as criadas vieram arrumar as minhas coisas, e ao contrário do que eu pensei; ao invés de me jogar na rua Renée mandou-me para Phoenix,cidade onde ela nasceu.

Passei a minha gravidez escondida, para todos os efeitos eu havia me mudado para Itália com os meus avôs. Eu estava novamente iludida, achava que Renée enfim me compreendera, eu achava que seria feliz com o meu bebê. Eu estava novamente enganada.

Eu observava emocionada cada avanço da minha gravidez:o surgimento da minha barriga, o primeiro chute do meu filho; todos os dias sonhava como ele seria, como nossa vida juntos seria coração estava dividido entre o amor que eu sentia pelo meu filho e o ódio pelo seu pai que me enganara e destruíra todos os meus sonhos de ão numa fria manhã de outubro,acordei sangrando,a empregada ligou para Renée que trouxe um médico ao invés de me levar para uma maternidade,fato esse que na hora não notei;apôs três horas de muita dor e sangue o meu pequeno anjo veio ao mundo.

Eu tinha perdido muito sangue e estava fraca, eu não o ouvi chorar, lembro-me apenas de Renée entregando o pequeno embrulho a uma mulher que logo saiu do quarto e de suas palavras quando eu pedi que me trouxesse o meu filho: "sinto muito,Isabella,mas ele nasceu morto".

Naquele momento eu tive certeza de três coisas: meu filho estava morto.

Renée antes que pudesse conhecer ou proteger o meu pequeno, havia matado-o.

E eu a odiava com todas as forças por isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:Minha primeira fanfic postada aqui,espero que gostem...Ah mais uma coisa:Cullens perfeitos?AQUI NÃO!**

**Bom,nem tenho muito pra falar,só espero que gostem e deixem reviews.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
